Among work machines which move a working head which includes a working device and a device that lifts and lowers the working device, and perform work, for example, there is a work machine which has a function of lifting and lowering the working device in two stages as described in the following patent literature. In such a work machine, for example, a working head includes: (a) a lifting and lowering unit which includes a working device and a first lifting and lowering device that lifts and lowers the working device; and (b) a second lifting and lowering device which lifts and lowers the lifting and lowering unit. In addition, since the work machine has a wide range of lifting and lowering of the working device, it is possible to perform work at locations which are relatively largely different in height from each other by one working device, and to make a convenient work machine.